


Mama Bunny, Papa North

by ShiTiger



Series: ROTG Shorts [2]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Anthropomorphic, M/M, Rare Pairings, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-16
Updated: 2013-01-16
Packaged: 2017-11-25 18:56:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/641960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiTiger/pseuds/ShiTiger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How he longed to draw the exotic beauty into his arms and remind him that Easter was never far from Christmas' thoughts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mama Bunny, Papa North

**Author's Note:**

> (slash, but PG-Rated)

**_Setting: North's Workshop. Following the battle with Pitch._ **

The others had departed, leaving North to show Jack to his room. He'd had the yetis working on a new wing so that the frost child could enjoy the cold while still being in the workshop. There were icy tears in Jack's eyes when the boy gave him a quick hug of thanks in return. 

Now, with the business of the Nightmare King behind them, the older Guardian was looking forward to a relaxing evening in his favorite chair in front of the fire. It was the perfect place to rest and think of new toys for children. 

At least, that was his plan, until he noticed a curious trail of flowers leading toward his rarely-used bedchambers. Mouth curving up into a delicious smirk, the Russian followed the delicate blooms and pushed open the heavy, red door. 

Long ears twisted his way, but the rabbit only smiled down at the book in his blanket-covered lap. Familiar, egg-shaped glasses sat on the tip of Bunny's nose as he slipped a bookmark into place and set the book on the nightstand. Green eyes met blue, jolting North from his thoughts. 

'It's about time, mate. I was starting to think I'd be sleeping alone tonight,' Bunny drawled, watching his lover shrug out of his heavy jacket. 

'I thought you had left for the Warren,' North replied, changing quickly into his nightshirt. The pooka may prefer to sleep unclothed, but the former bandit prince liked to be able to jump out of bed at a moment's notice, ready for a fight. 

The rabbit waited until North was under the covers, before sliding closer. Gentle paws traced over the taller man's weary, but expressive face. 'Easter is over, so I thought I'd take a much needed vacation.' 

'You are welcome to stay as long as you want... my home is yours,' the Russian whispered, taking in the sight of his zajchik (little rabbit). How he longed to draw the exotic beauty into his arms and remind him that Easter was never far from Christmas' thoughts. The gentle nuzzle of furred lips against his bearded chin brought him back to reality. 

'Finally got the little ankle-biter settled in?' Bunny asked, pulling back slightly so that he could look up into the man's enchanting eyes. 

'Jack is liking his new room,' North stated, reaching out to slip the egg-shaped glasses from his lover's face. Much as he adored seeing Aster curled up in his personal study, glasses at the tip of his nose, absorbed in one of his many books; the glasses were too delicate to wear while sleeping. Too tempting, as well. The mere sight of his zajchik wearing them always drove the former bandit to steal a kiss. Or two. Or three... 

'It has been too long, Aster.' North flicked off the table lamp, plunging the room into darkness. 

'I know,' the pooka agreed, fitting perfectly against the Russian's larger body. Head tucked under North's chin, Bunny inhaled the familiar scent of cinnamon and cloves, a reminder to his exhausted body that he was safe. He was home. 

*** 

'Oh man, I am so glad I found a camera.' 

North would have reacted with lightening reflexes, had he not been so pleasantly drowsy. Besides, Jack was family now, and the rabbit in his arms felt so warm and comfortable. 

A blinding flash of light drew a swear in North's native tongue, and a groan from the pooka who refused to open his eyes. 

'Frostbite, when I finally drag my tail out of bed... you'd better not be in here,' Bunny grumbled, burrowing his head even deeper into North's soft beard. 

'Sure thing, Mama Bunny. I'll let you and Papa North sleep a while longer... while I go show Jamie these adorable pictures!' the frost child announced, zipping out the window before the pair could catch him. 

'Wait... What?!' Bunny sat up quickly, ears perked to attention. 

'Is just like adopting a child, no?' North laughed, watching his lover slip out of bed to close the window. Grey paws tugged at the blinds, blocking out the sun that would continue to shine, day and night, until late September. 

'That boy is going to be a handful,' the pooka agreed, yawning loudly as he slid back under the covers and into the Russian's waiting arms. 

The pair drifted back to sleep, dreaming of eggs and candy canes, of family and love. 

...the end...

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little North/Bunny ficlet while I'm working on chapter 2 of “A Touch of Frost”


End file.
